Despacio
by Haruhi Yamashiki
Summary: -Tal vez ahora debamos ir mas despacio-.


Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencias: universo alterno

Despacio

Se escuchaba el eco de mis pasos mientras merodeaba entre las habitaciones, era una prisionera de mis propios sentimientos, me torturaba yo misma al creer que podría continuar de este modo, mi propia casa se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y estoy segura de que es todo por mi culpa, por mis inseguridades, por mis miedos, el había sido tan comprensivo con todos mis defectos.

Me detuve justo enfrente de su habitación, yo había insistido en que lo mejor para nuestra relación era tener cada quien su espacio y prácticamente había salido huyendo de nuestra habitación y lo único que logre con eso fue que nos distanciáramos aun más.

Desearía dejar de ser tan cobarde y enfrentar las cosas, solamente estoy logrando acabar con el amor que Sasuke-kun tiene por mí, el es una persona de la cual es muy difícil conseguir su cariño y yo lo estoy echando a perder.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, me pareció tan sorprendente e inalcanzable.

**Flash back**

_Kakashi-sensei era nuestro maestro asesor, el se encargaba de todas las cosas referentes a nuestro grupo._

_-Alumnos hoy conocerán a su nuevo compañero- no sabía que tendríamos un nuevo compañero y para ser sincera no me interesaba en lo absoluto pero de repente sentí una pesada mirada sobre mi y no puede evitar levantar la vista._

_Lo que me encontré me tomo por sorpresa era el chico más guapo que hubiese visto en mi vida, tenia los rasgos finos pero varoniles, la piel blanca y unos hipnotizantes ojos negros como el carbón, cuando su vista se fijo en mi perdí el aire de los pulmones, y cuando hablo creí que caería en un eterno y hermoso sueño, sobre todo porque él no apartaba su mirada._

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años, y vengo desde Tokio para quedarme con mis abuelos que viven aquí en Konoha, espero ser amigo de todos ustedes-._

_Desde ese día pensé que realmente debía conocer a Sasuke-kun._

**Fin Flash back**

O cuando hablamos por primera vez

**Flash back**

_Me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo que me llevaría a el club de arte, una de las clases que compartía con mi amor secreto Sasuke-kun._

_Estaba tan interesada en el diario que escribía de cada una de las cosas que sabía de él, no me mal interpreten no soy su acosadora, Ino se la pasa diciéndome cada chisme que hay de él, aunque la mayoría no son creíbles, que no note que alguien mas estaba también distraído por el corredor._

_Solo hasta que sentí algo duro pero caliente contra mi rostro es que me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien._

_Levante mi rostro y me di cuenta de que con quien había tenido ese embarazoso accidente no había podido ser otro más que Sasuke kun. _

_-Te… te encuentras bi... Bien- DEMONIOS POR QUE ESTOY TARTAMUDEANDO. _

_-Si-wau que cortante._

_-Gomen Uchiha-kun- no pude evitar sonrojarme que pena conmigo._

_-Está bien no te preocupes, como te encuentras tu- se nota que solo lo dice por cortesía._

_-Estoy bien Uchiha-kun lamento mi tropiezo- hice una leve reverencia._

_Cuando me levante el se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, antes de estar lo suficiente lejos para que no lo oyera me dijo algo que me sorprendió._

_-No deberías disculparte por todo… Haruno Sakura-._

_Desde ese día mi meta se convirtió en enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha_

**Fin Flash back **

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuche la puerta abrirse corrí unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía jalándome…

Sasuke estaba abrazándome, realmente estaba esperando que me gritara por ser tan caprichosa o por alejarlo de mi, quizás el me dejaría después, quizás me diría que lo había hartado con mis actitudes de niña mimada.

Pero nada de eso sucedió Sasuke solo me abrazaba y me mantenía pegada a el.

-¿En que estas pensando Sakura?-.

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, o tal vez mi modo de hacer conjeturas sin fundamentos me este tomando el pelo otra vez, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Sasuke-kun me conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que pensaba o sentía sin necesidad de que yo se lo dijera, o tal vez yo era como un libro abierto y todo el mundo lo notaba, y Sasuke solo tomaba provecho de ello, pero de todos modos no podía mentirle, el se daría cuenta enseguida.

-… En el día en que nos conocimos- dije después de mucho pensarlo.

-¿A caso te arrepientes de ese día?- podía notar un poco de enojo en su voz.

-¡NO!- me apresure en contestar-Eso sería lo último que haría- dije mucho más calmada y respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Sakura ya no te comprendo, haz estado muy rara últimamente-podía escuchar en su voz que estaba nervioso.

Levante la vista y lo que vi me dejo helada, Sasuke-kun estaba llorando, de repente sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, yo también estaba llorando.

-No eres la única con inseguridades, sabes lo que le paso a mi familia Sakura, sabes todo lo que siento por ti, no te pido que te quedes contra tu voluntad, pero por favor déjame al menos intentar ser tu amigo, Sakura… no sabes cuánto me duele tu indiferencia-.

Todo el dolor en la mirada de Sasuke-kun en ese momento, todo quise llevarlo yo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que lo primero que se me ocurrió, besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aire.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-.

-Yo también te amo Sakura… ¿puedo saber el porqué de tu extraña actitud?-.

-Si Sasuke-kun ahora debemos estar unidos y ser fuertes por los tres-.

La expresión de Sasuke era un poema que casi me asusto.

-Tr… tres…- la expresión de Sasuke cambio y de repente sentí como me cargaba por los aire.

-Seremos padres Sakura-.

No pude evitar reírme un poco al fin iba a poder darle a Sasuke-kun lo que más necesita una familia.

-Si Sasuke seremos una familia-.

-Por eso estabas tan rara, Sakura eres una tonta… me haces tan feliz-.

-Si… tenía miedo de que no quisieras ser padre-.

-Te amo tontita- Sasuke me beso.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-.

-Sakura tal vez ahora debamos ir más despacio, al fin y al cabo solo tenemos 18 años-.


End file.
